Power of Texting
by Belgio
Summary: Belgium is staying at a house that France loans her off and on, she and a few other's are at a meeting.  Sweden and her begin to talk.  He slips his number in her coat pocket in case she may need him for something.  Review please!
1. Meet and Greet

I do not own hetalia... never did .. never will... this is written for entertainment only... plus I dedicate this to Sve for helping me write it.. couldn't have done it with out you!

Sweden lifted his paper to read it. He had just took a sip of his own coffee. He enjoyed his quiet mornings especially since he was working. Berwald didn't want to admit it but he liked Paris. It was loud, the people were busy, it was romantic, and he enjoyed the food. The thing that annoyed him was the smell. He could do without that. He wasn't getting much sleep he thought as he yawned. He wasn't in his house and his bed was a little to short for him. His feet hung off the edge and the mattress was hard, not only that but he had to share the home with three other nations. He would have rathered stayed in a hotel.

He was greatful he never had to see the other nations, he like his mornings to be a little on the private side, to collect his thoughts. Their confrences were at different times. He didn't even care to know the names of the ones he was staying with, he'd rather be home with Peter and Tino. Despite all that, Sweden did find , he enjoyed the random left overs with his name posted on them, of course he always enjoyed a home cooked meal. Since he was at an early weapons meeting until mid afternoon and had a late medical research seminar to attend to for the remainder of the time, it almost felt like home to open the fridge and see a beer with a yellow post-it with his name on it, and a meal wrapped sitting next to it with a note that said, _Hope you had a good day... Enjoy._

Berwald heard soft bare feet make their way down the stairs. He peeked over the top of the paper to see who was disturbing his morning ritual. Familiar blonde hair and green eyes smiled at him. He was surprised to see Belgium here. Sweden raises a blonde eyebrow as his greenish blue eyes followed her small form. She was wearing a cotton tank top with matching flannel pants. It had tiny yellow ducks patterned over a dark blue back ground. She rummaged for a coffee cup in the cupboards. He watched her quietly.

She found a coffee mug that suited her and poured herself a cup. "Ta..." She bit her lower lip. "Thank you. Sorry I can't remember if it's Tack right?" She gave him a sleepy soft smile. He smiled at her kind gesture to say thank you in his own language. "Yer w'lcome." She pulled a chair and set down to his left. Belgium wasn't really intemidated by the other countries, in fact she was always nice and seemed to always have a smile on her face no matter what the situation was. He had to give her a little credit for her bravery. Most people would slink back or sit across from him. Not her, she practically sat next to him and curled up into her chair. "Are you enjoying Paris?" She asked quietly and cheerfully. He nodded his head with a slight smile. "It's a beautiful city. I usually come here for a vacation. It's lovely and romantic even for those without romance." She chuckled dryly at her own joke. He blinked in surprise and blushed slightly. He wasn't the only one who enjoyed the romantic part of the city. If Tino was here, he'd probably make excuses not to do much. Sweden sighed. He really wished Tino would enjoy himself more.

"Well I hope you like the house. I asked France to loan it to me when ever I'm in Paris. You can say this is my second home. I even asked him to pull up a roster for me so I'd know who all I was staying with this time, I actually have to say I was a little joyed to see your name on the list. At least I'd have someone to say hi to." As his mental wheels turned, it didn't take him long to figure out the mystery person leaving him the left overs and the notes. Belgium was always taking care of everyone and asking nothing in return. Hearing all that Belgium just told him he smiled again and relaxed a little. "Are you hungry", she asked with bright green eyes. He shook his head. "But if yer hung'ry then e't." It was always hard to understand him, but she got used to it a long time ago.

She waved a hand dismissively. "No, I'm good. I'll have my coffee which is really good by the way." He had to give her a slight smile. She chuckled. "Are you going to tour Paris while you're here? ." He didn't really think about it. He shook his head. "Oh well then come with me... I'm afraid of heights but I still want to visit the Eiffel Tower." Sweden blinked a few times. No one ever invited him to do anything exciting. Berwald blushed with a slight hue of pink in his cheeks. "I'll be br'nging P'ter w'th me." He stated, expecting her to say no for some reason. She clapped her hands instead. "Awesome! I love him! He's such a riot!" Her face was full of excitement. "Ja, he's a g'od k'd." He chuckled looking down at Belgium who blushed looking away. He raised an eyebrow, did she just blush he wondered to himself. "He's always sweet when he comes over for the weekend", she continued as she stared at her cup.

Berwald was a little disturbed to hear those words. "I d'dnt know you w'tched him." She nodded with a surprise look on her face. He guessed she probably thought he knew. "I always watch him on the weekends, he's always getting chocolates an other goodies from me. Not to mention, he usually goes with me on my deliveries, so he gets to do some traveling." Sweden was a little saddened to hear that. His son wasn't talking to him again. He had a habbit of doing that when Tino and himself weren't getting along. Berwald sighed giving Bel some concern.

"What's wrong?" Belgium asked looking up from her coffee cup. Berwald just shook his head. "Everything ok at home?" She paused a moment and then realized what she'd just asked. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! You don't have to answer that. I didn't mean to pry." Her face turned a slight dust of pink. She actually looked kind of cute he thought. "Nej, its alr'ght. T'no 'nd I are f'ne. I'm just surprised P'ter d'dn't tell me 'bout this." Sweden looked down at his empty coffee cup. It startled him to see coffee being poured back into it. He nodded. Berwald really didn't like speaking, and he did enjoy her doing all the talking. Her accent was lovely. Her cheeks when they filled with color looked wonderful, and her eyes lit up when she looked at him. It lightened his heart to see how they shined.

Tino would glance away or not talk that much. It depressed Berwald because he was never one to speak and Tino would avoid conversation most of the time. It was a nice change to have someone not recoil back and open up conversation without hesitation. Berwald even with the surprising news that his son wasn't talking to him, was still smiling. She went on about how her and Sealand went on hot air balloon trips with Italy, and how her and him met Denmark at the amusement park. She even pulled out a photo from the desk in the common's room and came back with it. Sealand was sitting on Denmark's shoulders while Bel stood next to them making a funny face.

His eyes and heart sank a little more. His son looked happier with his uncle then he did with him. "You know he talks about you non stop." Belgium's sweet voice broke his train of thought. Berwald glanced up with his mouth slightly gapped open. "H..he does?" She nodded with a heart warming smile. Sweden even held his breath for a moment. "That's why I think it'll be great that you bring him with us. Besides I really get nervous with heights and I want to see the city at night but if something came up or ... " She looked away, a little brighter red. He had to chuckle again. "It's f'ne. I alr'dy said I wuld." Belgium got up and hugged him. "Berwald you just made my whole trip!"

Berwald got a whiff of her vanilla perfume. She smelled nice he thought as she wrapped her soft arms around his neck. He stiffened. Bel took it as a bad thing and immediatly let go and apologized, but it was the complete opposit. He wasn't used to someone reaching out for him and willingly touching him, other than Sealand of course. Sweden's back stiffened because of the sudden surprise, before he could reach for her she was already back in her chair. "Sorry.. I.. got a little excited." She rubbed the back of her head and sipped her coffee shyly. Her red cheeks really brought out her eyes. Sweden wasn't a fool. He could tell when someone liked someone by their facial expressions and how they acted. He could tell she liked him and he thought it was adorable and puzzled by it at the same time. No one ever liked him. Sweden found enjoyment in this and decided he wasn't going to tell Tino anything. Berwald didn't know how he'd react. Besides they were fighting and it was nice not to think about that in this wonderful city with good company. Her stomach growled. Her eyes widened. She seemed to be surprised. Sweden sighed and rose to his feet. As Bel was getting up, he put a firm hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down into her seat. "Yer go'n to e't." He took off his blue uniform jacket, revealing a tight black t-shirt. She had to look away. Sweden could have sworn her ears were so red, she'd glow at night.

"No, I'm fine honest!" Her stomach growled in protest. He began to pull out everything he needed. Her argument fell on his deaf ears. He had to admit it was nice to see her so lively, only his son was that lively in the morning. It warmed his heart in more than one way. Before she could argue any more he had laid a plate in front of her, it was smörgås. The open sandwhich had an omelet with cheese and some bacon. "Tack", she grumbled. She sat up and begun to eat. She realized he sat down next to her with his own plate of food. Bel looked mortified.

"Wh'ts wrong", he asked calmly. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know you were going to.. " Her eyes drifted to his plate as she swallowed hard. He laughed. It was a warm laughter that filled the room. "It's alr'ght." Her face turned even redder. He begun to really enjoy the different shades of red in her cheeks. She was very cute. "E't ple'se." Berwald ate at a normal pace with a smile on his face while Bel didn't realize how fast she ate. She was so hungry she finished without leaving a crumb. Bel was already done by the time he was only half way done. "You d'dn't e't last n'ght d'd you?" She shook her head. It irked him, he had left overs last night prepaired by her and she didn't eat herself. 'Why?" He paused waiting for an answer. "Everyone else had their fill, and all that was left was one plate. So I fixed it for you." Bel felt like a child being scolded by the Swede's stare.

"Nej, fr'm now on, ye'll e't b'fore me." His greenish blue eyes narrowed on her. "But what if there's not enough. No, I'm used to skipping meals. Just not two in a row." Her voice had a little bit of a bitter tone, but she spoke softly. He shook his head. "I won't e't it if I f'nd out yu've not e'ten." Bel went to protest and chuckled. It startled Berwald. "I'm not going to win this one am I?" He chuckled. "Nej."

Bel got up and grabbed the plates when he was done. "I cun do th't." She shook her head in protest. "No, now I'll win this one. You cooked. I'll do the dishes." He went to say something she just hushed him. He got up instead and stood next to her. She felt so insignificant next to him. He towered over her as he grabbed dishes to dry. "Am I not going to win with you today am I?" She asked playfully. He just stood there and smiled. "Nej. I enjoy clean'en." He glanced over to see her shyly put a hair behind her ear. He found himself drawn to her like a bee to a flower. She was very cute and honest to a fault it seemed. So was he, he thought as he blushed. He had caught himself staring at her rather than just looking down at her. He cleared his throat. "Yer very pretty, you know th't." She almost dropped her plate. He caught it with his large hand and smiled.

A nervous giggle escaped her lips. "Stop teasing me", she said bluntly. Her face almost looked pained. "I'm not te'sing you." "Yes you are", she continued. His eyes settled down on her. She seemed to be vibrating with nervousness. For someone who was partly French, she seemed to be lacking in the flirtatious department. "Yer c'te. I l'ke the color of yer cheeks." She dropped a plate into the sink, as it broke she went to reach for it. "Nej. You'll cut yer self." Bel waved her hand back and forth again. "I'll be fine. I do this all the time." He held her wrist firmly. "Nej, I'll clean it up. I cun't have you cut yer little h'nds."

It took Bel a moment to realize what he just said. "Wait! Small? I'm not that small." Her eyes lit up with a fiery tone in her sweet voice. He had to chuckle again. "I need to see this." She held up her hand. Berwald laughed again. It was warm and heart felt. Belgium kind of liked it, it made her smile. He pressed his warm hand her open palm. Her hand _was_ small compared to his but her's was so soft and smooth. It wasn't like Tino's rough Nordic hands. To be honest she wasn't like any of the company he kept. No wonder his son was sneaking off to hang out with her.

The clock struck nine o'clock. "Crap! I still have to get ready. I'm so... going to be late." He nodded. He too had to get going. As if on instinct, Bel rose to her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. His cheeks went hot as blood rushed to the surface. He touched where she had kissed gently as he watched her run up the stairs, reminding him not to forget his promise. He had to shake his head. He was a married man, why was he looking so forward to going...? They _were_ fighting, he _needed _his break. Sweden didn't want to hurt her, after all she was sweet and kind. He hoped this wasn't going to turn into a disaster as he reached for his navy blue military jacket.


	2. Power of Texting

The next morning Berwald woke up and went down stairs. Secretly hoping Bel would show up. She didn't. He understood. The Swede could have sworn he heard her coming in at almost eleven last night as she tried to be quiet. He found her notes and purse on the table. Even her coat was still on the back of the chair. He shook his head. It was a gentle reminder that everyone was there for work. He sighed. Berwald hung her coat and put her purse and other belongings on the counter next to the fridge. He didn't want someone spilling coffee on them.

After he had finished his coffee and breakfast he looked up the stairs expecting her to come down any moment. His hopes were dashed as the clock struck nine. He sighed and got up. He was a little concerned for her well being and not to mention his son did visit her often. He slipped his number in her coat pocket with a note that read, _in case you need me, please call._ He quietly stepped out hoping she would. Berwald realized he really did enjoy her company yesturday and hoped that she would call or text.

At his lunch his phone buzzed. He wondered who it could be. He had just got done speaking with Tino, Denmark was in a conference so it couldn't be him harassing him. He looked at his phone. A strange number popped up as a text had come through. He wondered who it could be but then he realized. His heart began to beat a little faster and a faint smile played on his lips.

_Hi. Sorry if I'm texting you at a wrong time. You're not busy are you?_

He replied: **No. Just eating lunch. Did you need anything?**

_No. Sorry I wasn't there to fix you breakfast. Didn't get back until almost 11 and I was so tired this morning I couldn't move. _

**No worries. I heard you last night. It's alright.**

_Oh! I'm so sorry I woke you. I was trying to come in as quiet as I could._

**Haha! I said no worries. You worry to much.**

_I do not! I'm just trying to make sure your stay here is as comfortable as possible, that's all._

**See, you worry to much, and that's sweet of you. **

_No... I don't worry to much and I'm not sweet._

**Could have fooled me and yes you are. **

_Am not!_

**Don't argue, you are.**

_Not! And I'll argue if I want to. _

**Feisty** **aren't we?**

_Yep and you know you like it. _

*Berwald couldn't contain his laughter. Everyone in the dinning hall looked surprised and wondered who was going to die. His laugh even though it was heart felt did startle a few. It was as if Russia himself had laughed. It was sweet but everyone except Polland, knew to stay away. Berwald was used to the looks and stares, he paid no mind to it and continued with his texting conversation. Which he enjoyed. He knew it was hard to speak English or any other form of language save his own. People often misunderstood him. As a result he enjoyed other means of communication.*

**I'm not arguing with you on the subject.**

_Ha! Score one for me!_

**Now, now, don't get a head of yourself. Besides I need to go. Text me later.**

_Ok! Have a good day! I'll text you around 5:30ish that way I know you're out of your meeting today. _

**Actually around 7ish. I have to meet with my boss about some issues on medical welfare.**

_Ok!_

At that Sweden finished his lunch. He was so happy she had text. It acutally surprised him how easy it was for her to just talk to him. No one, not even his own wife was like that, save for his son but he was a child. Even though he was married, he didn't mind having a friend. His smile grew a little bigger. He didn't have many of those. "I can get used to this", he mumbled to himself.

After his meeting, Berwald had stepped out of the office. He had been fidgeting with his phone all day, in hopes that she would text or call. He was afraid to be the first one to text, he didn't want to seem to impatient. He felt anxiety build up in his chest as it was almost eight o'clock. Maybe she forgot he thought to himself. He was quick to shoot himself down, after all it was just a text and they really just started talking but he couldn't help feeling like a kid who had just made a new friend. As if on cue, his phone buzzed in his hand, it startled him. As he jumped, he dropped his phone. He was surprised at himself. Berwald picked up his phone and adjusted his glasses. He hoped it was her.

_Sorry for the late text, I hope you're not mad at me._

*****His heart skipped a beat when he saw the text. It _was_ her. Joy filled his very being. He sat down on the couch in the lounge, just so he could carry on, despite the fact that he would be heading back to the house.*

**Oh, I just got out of a meeting with the boss.**

_Phew! I was so scared that you wouldn't talk to me after I said I'd text and was late._

**Nej... Why would you think that?**

_Just cause, you seem the type of guy who doesn't tolerate tardiness, or much... of anything for that fact._

**Ouch.**

_Oh god! I'm sorry, that wasn't meant as an insult. Damn it... I'm sorry. I speak what's on my mind at times. It gets me into trouble more times than not. _

**Haha. I can see that. Nej, need to worry. You need to stop saying sorry so much but of course you worry to much anyways. I don't see that stoping anytime soon. **

_Hush! I do not! _

**Ja, do to. **

_Not!_

**Again.. with the arguing. **

_Hush... _

**Haha. Is that all you can say? I thought you were a girl that spoke her mind.**

_I am, I'm just..._

**Worried to say something that will offend me? What have I already told you? **

_I know.. I know.. stop worrying so much. I'm changing the subject. Are you coming back for dinner?_

**Depends. Have you eaten yet, or will you eat?**

_And now who's worried? No, would be the answer to the first part of your question and yes is the second part of the question. _

**Why haven't you eaten yet? **

_Well, I made dinner for everyone, but Spain insisted on me doing his laundry, and Russia laid his stuff on top of Spain's. I've been cooking and doing everyone's laundry. _

*Berwald sqeezed his phone. He was irritated. She wasn't the house's maid, she was the host. She shouldn't be doing everyone's chores. His temper got the better of him. He didn't know if it upset him that a friend of his was being used as a personal maid, or something more. It bothered him to thinking about the latter part of it but the situation at hand did upset him quite a bit. He clenched his jaw as his eyes narrowed on the phone's screen.*

**Aren't they grown men! They can do their own damn laundry!**

_It's ok Berwald, honest. Spain is always expecting me to do things for him. Even with my own independence. _

**Nej. I don't like it. I thought Spain knew how to cook anyways.**

_Haha! No! He goes to sleep while cooking what ever he's trying to make! _

**That was all you?**

_Yep!_

**Oh, I'm so... sorry... If I had known, I would have thanked you instead.**

_No worries. So I take it, that you'll be coming here for dinner? _

**Ja! What are we having?**

_Chicken pot pie! Honey biscuits for dessert and red wine. _

**I haven't had that in so long... I'm on my way. I'll be there in 5 mins. **

_Ok! Be safe!_

It only took Sweden five minutes to arrive at the little white house. As he walked in, it was quiet. He could hear Bel in the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, the smell of the food taunted his nose. She had everything laid out and ready to eat, even the wine was poured. His mouth watered with the smell of good food.

Bel walked up and extended her hand out. "I'll take that." He unbuttoned his military over coat and handed it to her. The house seemed really quiet as the sat down to eat. "Where 's every'ne?" She chuckled. "Lovi had some issues, Spain left and Belarus found Russia, needless to say he's not going to be back for a while." He didn't want to admit it but he enjoyed the fact it was just the two of them. "I hope you didn't mind, I moved all your things into to the room Russia was staying in. Now you can get some rest. The bed is much larger." He smiled even though he really didn't like a stranger going through his stuff but he was pleased with the kind gesture.

He sat down and began to eat. The food was delicious. To be honest it was better than Tino's cooking another fact, not to tell Tino about. They sat and ate, very little was said but at the end of the meal, Belgium started talking again. He couldn't get over how sweet her voice sounded. It was clear but it seemed to roll off the tongue. Sweden leaned back and sipped his wine while his greenish blue eyes followed her around as she did dishes and cleaned. He really wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying, he was distracted on how lovely she was.

His phone rang causing him to choke on his wine. It was a snap back to reality as his wife's ring tone was heard playing over the phone. Bel looked at him and smiled. Causing him to close his eyes and answer the phone. "Ja, Tino wh't 's it?" "Nej, th' met'n was l'ng. I j'st got b'ck and ate." Sweden felt like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He ran his fingers through his hair. "S'rry I'll call you n'xt t'me. Ja... Nej..., nej. It's all r'ght. God Natt."

It took Sweden a moment to even look back up. He saw Belgium's face full of concern. "Wanna talk about it?" He shook his head and got up to the refridgerator. Berwald grabbed himself a beer and went into the common room. His quiet demeanor made Bel feel uncomfortable and worried. She popped some popcorn and came in after a short bit. She sat on the opposit side of the sofa as him. Berwald was staring off into space. She threw a piece of popcorn at him. His eyes shifted in her direction. His face was still hard as stone, she was bound not to give up. She wanted to know what was bothering him.

She threw another piece, this time landing it between his collared shirt and his neck. He plucked it and threw it back. She propped her back against the arm of the sofa, sprawling out her legs, facing him. Bel shoved a few pieces into her mouth and set down the bowl. She threw another piece at him. This one landed behind the lense of his glasses. She laughed. "I couldn't do that again in a million years!" He shook his head after taking off his glasses letting it fall to his lap.

"Why ar' you d'ng th's?" His voice sounded a little annoyed. "Because, I want to know what's bothering you." He looked away from her. "Nej." He felt another piece hit his ear. "St'p it." "No', she quickly rebuttled. He went to turn his head to look at her when a pillow hit him in the face. "Score!" He had mixed feelings of irritation and joy. He was thankful she was trying to make him smile but he wasn't in the mood to play. "Ready to tell me what's going on?" She asked with a gleam in her eye. His body reacted to the challenge. He wasn't even thinking.

His large hand snaked around and grabbed her outside knee while his other grabbed her opposit ankle. Berlwald yanked her under him. His heart raced as he realized that he was on top of her. Her legs on each side of him. Her face was red as a fire engine. She was holding her breath. Belgium could feel his hot dry hand on her hip while the other rested next to her head. Bel was taken off guard by how quickly the large man moved. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears. They both swallowed hard. He squeezed his hand on her hip causing her to squeal for mercy and squirm. She was grabbing for his wrist when he squeezed again. Causing her to arch her back back and squeal again. He had to chuckle. This was amusing to him.

"Not fair! Stop," she demanded. "Nej." His voice was calm. It had a sinister tone to it which Bel didn't know to chuckle or to be afraid. She did both. Sweden could feel her body tense as he raised himself. He looked down on her with an devilish grin. If he wasn't married he thought to himself, he would do more. He grabbed her hips and begun the tickling assault. Bel helplessly flailed as he put heavier pressure on her hips Pushing her further into the sofa. He paused to let her breath. "I think you're enjoying this." "Ja, I 'm. Yer c'te when yer ch'eks are l'ke th't." "I am not! Stop teasing me!" He started tickling her more. Her cries falling on a deaf house. She flailed and tried to squirm ouf of his grip. It was no use. He had a tight hold of her hips. His fingers pressing through her jeans.

Berwald eventually let her up. She was so flustered in the face he couldn't stop laughing. The clock chimed letting them know it was eleven o'clock. Both of them looked at each other in surprise. "Damn it! I have to get up early too." For once he didn't but he did want to get some sleep. She stood and turned on her heels. He stood up next to her. Belgium rose on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. This time he was prepaired and gave her one in return. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks again while she turned a new shade of color. She bolted up stairs saying good night. "God Natt!" He yelled up stairs. As soon as the door closed to her room. He turned to finish his beer. Some how she managed to make him feel better. He only knew Tino to do that. It puzzled him.

Belgium was in her room rolling from side to side in her bed. She was flustered. Bel prided herself on being around everyone and not expect anything from anyone. Why did he have to start tugging at her emotions. He's _married_. God why did this trip have to be like this. She liked him and it bothered her. Belgium realized why she liked him. He was the first person to give her any sort of attention aside from laundry, cooking, or work. Bel burried her face in her pillow and softly yelled in it. She did like the fact that he was a friend after all though and Bel didn't want to stop hanging out with him. She would just have to keep her emotions in check. Belgium closed her eyes and drifted to sleep thinking about what had happened.


	3. Could It Be More

The next day Belgium came home. The house was really quiet. She saw Berwald's rental in front of the house but could have sworn he wasn't there when she stepped inside. His coat was drapped over a chair and his wallet and keys were on the counter. It was the only signs of his existence. She called for him but no answer. The house could have been as good as empty for all she knew. She laid her stuff on the counter and hung her jacket. Bel reached for her cell phone. She hadn't recieved any text or a phone call at all today from him. Belgium assumed that he was probably busy but something didn't feel right.

_Hey! You home?_

*She didn't expect an answer back but before she could set down her phone, it buzzed.*

**Ja, I'm in my room.**

_Really? I yelled up there, you didn't answer. Are you mad at me or something?_

**Nej, why would you think that?**

_I text you at lunch and you didn't answer, so I assumed you were busy... Then later France called me a home wrecker from some reason. So I thought I did or said something to upset you. _

**Tell France to piss off! Nej, you didn't do anything to upset me.**

_Ouch... Bad day?_

**Ja, something like that. **

_Anything I can do to help you feel better?_

**Nej.**

_Are you hungry?_

**Nej, but you should eat something. **

_Nope... _

**Varför**

_I'm going to assume that's why... as in why not... Because you're not eating.. so I'm not... You can't get upset over something you're doing to.. Remember, what's good for the goose is good for the gander. _

**Ja.. ja... It is a bit childish though...**

_Never said I wasn't... Besides I don't cook for just one person.._

**...**

*****Berwald leaned back on his bed, placing his arm behind his head. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks from his stomach as the alcohol started to take effect. Part of him wanted to scream and run to Belgium. He wanted to lose control and tell her everything but his better part of judgement stopped him. She'd probably think he's nuts or worse... weak.*

*Belgium went to he fridge to grab a beer and noticed half of it missing. She sighed a heavy sigh. "Yep, he was having a bad day alright", she mumbled to herself.*

_Hey, did you grab a beer or two from the fridge? I thought I had more than that. _

**Ja, I grabbed a few.**

_Oh... Well do you want anything from the store, I need to grab more. _

**Just beer. Tack.. My wallet is on the counter, take what you need.**

_Nope... My treat._

**Nej! **

*Belgium left the house chuckling. She knew it would irk him a little but it was her way of poking fun at him. He needed to loosen up. Business is business and if it doesn't go your way don't pout about it, at least she hoped that's what was wrong. Some days, meetings just go your way.*

_I'm at the store. Want anything?_

**Just beer like I said before... Don't get any of that weak Danish crap either...**

_That's easy.. you forget who you're talking to.. Mine tastes weak but it'll catch up to you... I'm picking up some wild berry flavor... Hope you don't mind. _

**Perfect, Tack... **

_On my way back... _

*Belgium got back she noticed nothing had changed. She sighed. Her attempts to cheer him up were failing. Maybe he really took something personal at the meeting but she couldn't thinking of anything. Then again, she really didn't know him to well, so it could have been a number of things.*

*Berwald heard her come in. He had been thumbing his phone waiting for her next text. He was like a little kid waiting for his next piece of candy. It was bothering him so much on one hand, on the other she was exactly what he needed. The Swede was absorbing any and all attention she was willing to give. He actually liked this arrangement. Sweden was left alone to think in private but actually felt like someone was there to talk to. It did scare him a little how easy it was to talk to her. He blamed it on the alcohol.*

_Back... Since you are bent on not coming out of your room, want me to bring it up?_

**That would be kind of you. Ja, please... I'm sorry...**

_No problem... and sorry for what?_

**Having you do all of this...**

_First off you're not sorry.. or you would come down... Second of all.. I offered didn't I? So don't be sorry... _

**I would, but I can't really see you right now and tack again.**

Berwald heard her come up the stairs. He heard bottles clinking, sound of what he thought was ice, and something hard and hollow. He heard her soft foot steps run back down stairs as he got up. Sweden opened the white door and saw a small, red cooler, ice, and a case of Belgian beer. It warmed his heart that she cared so much.

**You didn't need to do all that.**

_Are you kidding? Yes I did... that beer tastes nasty if you don't keep it cold... What did you mean you can't see me right now?_

**It's nothing... Don't worry about it...**

_Ok..._

*He was abit releaved she didn't pry. If he saw her right now he probably would do something stupid and jeopardize their freindship.*

*Belgium couldn't stand the silence. She played some music that America had given her a while back. It was good drinking music for a bad day. The sweet melodies helped her get over the worry that was building up.*

_Hope you don't mind the music.. It's quiet down here._

**I don't mind. It's kind of nice to hear up here.**

_So are you feelng better?_

**If you mean better as in drunk... yes! **

_Already..? Wow.. wait..._

_you took more than you said you did didn't you?_

**Nej, there's some stuff left in here by Russia...**

_Berwald!_

**Vad?**

_You know... what... That's Russia's. _

**Swedish property now...**

_Haha... I guess... Ready to come out?_

**Nej...**

_You know... when I get the chance I'm pelting you with popcorn for this..._

**...**

_Did I just hear a giggle?... Do you have someone up there?_

**Nej, your imagination...**

_That wasn't my imagination... I know what I heard..._

**Are you sure?**

_I just heard it again! It's so cute!_

**Nej... you're hearing things...**

_No.. I'm not... So either you have a girl in there or that was you..._

**Nej... I do not giggle...**

_Omg! Yes that was you! I just heard it again!... _

*Her laughter could be heard all the way upstairs. He felt uneasy but couldn't help but laugh himself when he heard her snort.*

**Stop it! I DO NOT GIGGLE!**

*Her laughter became louder and louder as she sat next to his door. He decided to stop drinking. He didn't want her to hear him giggling. Sweden was so flustered then he realized she was outside his door. It was better he quit while he still had control over his own thoughts and body. The last thing he needed was to open the door and drag her to his bed. Berwald shivered at the thought. He needed to stop thinking like that. Tino was his love.*

_Do it again!_

**Nej! I DO NOT GIGGLE! IT'S A MOVIE I'M WATCHING. **

_Funny... There's no TV in there... _

**Tsk.. I have my laptop... **

_So you're giggling at the movie then?_

**Nej! There's giggling in the movie...**

_Alright Alright... sure... _

_Ready to come out yet?_

**Nej... I will in a bit though...**

*Berwald felt his defensive walls crumble. Her soft beautiful laughter right outside his door and all she wanted to do was ensure he was fine. His heart warmed up, it quilled the pain in his chest. He found himself watching the door in between texts. A growling sound was heard outside his door, it almost sounded like a dog. He had to raise an eye brow.*

**What was that? An animal? I hear growling...**

*Belgium was really embarassed. She couldn't believe her stomach. Damn it, she thought as she tightened her arms around her tummy. Bel was so happy he couldn't see her face right now. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and ears.

_Um... Yeah... Maybe..._

**Is Hanatomago here?**

_A what?_

**Hanatomago, my dog...**

_Oh.. no.._

**Oh.**

_Wait! You have a dog? That's so cool! XD_

**Ja... I share her with Tino... **

_This sucks! I never get to have cool pets or do cool things!_

_You and Tino get to have a dog, my broer get's to have rabbits, even that stupid, freaking, bastard Spain gets turtles. I guess I'm not cool enough to get to have any sort of a pet. _

**It's a lot of work, besides I see nothing wrong with rabbits.. they are cute, and what's the issue with Spain... Plus you're cool... at least I think so. **

_Sure... thanks... I think... and about Spain.. You don't need to hear my issues.. It seems you have enough of that already._

*****Her stomach growled louder this time. She huddled herself to the wall next to his door. In hopes that he didn't hear it.*

**Alright... What animal/creature do you have out there?**

_An imaginary one..._

**...Go eat something...**

_No. _

**Varför inte?**

_Because I told you I don't cook for one..._

**...**

_What?_

**You should eat.. If that's your stomach, you should feed it.**

_I am... with.. beer._

**... That's not food**

_Hey you can't lecture me... _

**I just did...**

*He had to snicker. Berwald actually enjoyed their bantering and little arguements. He was honestly worried about her. It's never good to drink on an empty stomach. Her laughter made him chuckle again. It was good to see she wasn't taking him to serious, though he wished she did go eat something.*

_No.. because you're doing the same thing..._

**I ate while you went to the store...**

_Sure you did... What did you have?_

**A sandwich and an apple...**

_Oh crap! I forgot we had apples... _

*Berwald heard her light foot steps run down stairs. He was happy to see she didn't argue with him any longer. He sighed as she came back up to her normal spot.*

**:)**

_Are you coming out yet?_

_Please?_

**... In a bit**

_Ok... Fair enough... Want to tell me why you had such a bad day?_

*The Swede knew she was eventually going to ask. He wish she hadn't. His chest begun to sting again. A hard lump developed in his throat. He thought he was going to die. Berwald clenched his shirt where his heart was. He put a hand over his eyes to wipe the tears as they fell down his cheeks. He sniffled. Sweden hoped she didn't hear him as he silently cried.

_Berwald?..._

**Ja.. i'm here...**

_You don't have to answer..._

**Nej... It's alright... Tino sent me a letter...**

_I take it from your reaction it's a bad thing..._

**Ja...**

_What did it say?_

**He wanted a break...**

_Ouch... _

**Ja...**

_Well.. who knows... he might come back... I mean I'm the break up queen but for you there's still hope. _

**He didn't sound like he wanted to...**

_Ohhh I know! You know how you can miss read something? Maybe he just wants a break for everything and he'll come back!_

**Tack... But that's not what the letter said... **

_Oh... What did it say?_

**He... he didn't like the fact that I protected him... He said I was controlling and smothered him. He wrote me a Letter of Independence. My boss made me sign it. **

_Oh.. oh god... Berwald I'm soooo soooo sorry... If it matters any at all.. you have me.. I'm not going any where.. and I don't have to work tomorrow... I can be here all night..._

**Tack... You're sweet. Tack igen...**

_Well... I know where he's coming from about being controlled but at least you didn't use him in a time of war to use as a buffer against enimies.. It's ok to worry about someone else... let me tell you... I worry about everyone.. trust me it's not easy.. OH.. OH... let's just say the smothering part.. BULL! I would kill to have someone so close! I've been on my own for almost 2 centuries now.. _

**I know... But still... Hey don't you talk to your brother?**

_Yeah... Rarely... Why?_

**I thought you two were close...**

*Berwald heard her laugh. It wasn't a funny laugh either. It had a bitter tone to it. He didn't like it. It didn't seem part of her personality. It didn't fit her. He wondered what was so bad about the Dutchman.*

_NO... What made you think that?_

**You two are siblings... I just assumed...**

_Look.. He's controlling on a completely different level.. He's bossy, if you don't do as he says.. he will smack you if he feels the need for it.. He's always high on some sort of drug.. and hes into Lolicons and other artwork like it.. He likes really really young girls... I don't want anything to do with him..._

**Come on.. he can't be that bad.. Danmark is pretty bad though...**

**And I still talk to him...**

_Um... he's worse than Danmark... I know Danmark and his stubborness.. But Mathias is still cool in my book._

_And why are we talking about my broer?_

**Nej. Danmark is NOT. He's annoying but that doesn't mean I won't talk to him.**

**... I don't remember why...**

_LoL I'm changing the subject. _

_You know you're really cool to talk to. I had such a day yesturday... I'm happy I was able to get to talk to you._

*Belgium hoped that didn't seem a little to forward. The truth was she really did like talking to him. It wasn't the alcohol that was talking either. She enjoyed his company so much but she didn't want to show it because he was married. He was so comfortable to be around, Bel didn't want to ruin it.*

**Really? No one talks to me openly. The only one that does besides you is Danmark. **

_Really? I don't know why... Your pretty easy to talk to... I enjoy it..._

_To be honest you're pretty amazing.. not everyone can be as good as father as you.. besides.. your're nice_

_you're honest_

_you put up with my antics and you have a dog..._

**Tack. Only Dan has said that to me... and that was decades ago. **

_Really? _

_It's the truth though..._

**Igen, tack... Wait.. What does having a dog have anything to do with it? **

_I want one.. that's why I said that..._

**Wait... Have you been drinking this entire time?**

_Yep.. But slowly... I'm a little buzzed.. I've only had 4 beers since I got back from the store._

**You should drink some water... **

_I was just thinking that..._

**It'd be good for you... **

_LoL want some?_

_Water that is.. _

**I probably should...**

*Belgium ran down stairs and came back quickly. Berwald actually started to feel better again. He couldn't help but wonder how she felt about him. If they were just meant to be friends or possibly more. His phone buzzed under his finger tips.*

_Back..._

Sweden stood and stretched. Belgium could hear him get up. Her mouth went dry with excitement, so she started drinking her water. She was looking forward to seeing Berwald. Even though they had been texting in the room next to each other, it seemed there was some distance between them. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok. Bel secretly wanted to kiss him and touch him but he's just getting over a break up and she didn't want to be the rebound.

Berwald came out. His hair was every where, he had taken off his glasses and left them in his room. Berwald's eyes were red and didn't have the shine like they did when she first saw him. His navy blue tie was pulled half off, his black collared shirt was unbutton at the top, and only half tucked in. His navy blue slacks were wrinkled badly. It looked like he tried to sleep in his cloths. Belgium covered her mouth, with her glass in her hand. She was afraid to snicker out loud. "Vad?" Sweden's greenish blue eyes narrowed on her as he took the glass of water and begun to drink. Bel shook her head as she finished her water and set the glass down on a hallway table. He followed in suit.

"Not in a million years would I ever guess to see you like this. But I have to admit the hair does look good on you like that." Belgium wanted to so badly play with his bangs that fell in front. They were just brow length and angled slighting int the corners of his eyes. "T..tack." Berwald never got compliments like that from anyone before. She was the first. His cheeks started to glow red. Belgium didn't know why he was blushing but to save his pride she figured she'd help him get a little more presentable. Bel stepped close to him. He could smell her sweet perfume, it was a mix of cinnamon and honey, it had a warm intoxicating smell. Sweden took a deep breath as he looked down at her. She was concentrating on his cloths and paying no mind to him watching her.

Bel turned up his collar to undo his tie. Her light finger tips danced around his neck. The Swede froze as shivers went up his spine. He didn't want to move; her touch felt so soft, the tiny hairs on his neck stood up. Berwald was afraid if he moved he was going to do something stupid like grab her and kiss her. His heart began to race. Bel could feel him tense up and hold his breath. "I can see you had a really rough day..." Her green eyes glanced at him. Sweden cleared his throat. "Ja... K'nda..." She offered a soft smile. He could feel his muscles melt. "It always works out. I promise." Bel took off his tie and readjusted the collar. She laid it down on the table next to the glasses, not seeing a need to put it back on. His hands became hot and begun to sweat with nerves. Belgium was standing so close to him, he thought. The heat of her body and the smell of her perfume was rattling his train of thought.

"I.. I h'pe so. But I h've other th'ngs on my m'nd. I'm so lost r'ght now." His face turned to confusion and hurt as she started brushing lint off his shoulders with her bare hands and straightning his shirt. "Really? What's that?" Her face looked up curiously as she began to tuck in his shirt for him. " Other pe'ple." Sweden's voice was starting to crack as his mouth went dry. He wanted to run, he didn't like the fact that he liked her so much, especially after today. Berwald felt a hint of guilt because he was hurt by Finland but not as much as it should, because of Belgium.

"Other people? Like as in you_ like _someone else, other people... or...?" He nodded looking away this time. His breath quickend as she ran her finger tips down his chest, smoothing all the unwanted wrinkles. Could this woman make it any harder, he wondered to himself. Belgium took a step back and he sighed with relief. "That's cool! See the day isn't a total loss!" Bel was happy she didn't act on her feelings. It would have hurt her, to show him affection and he not feel the same way for her. It was good she avoided that land mine.

"Ja, b't I don't th'nk they see me 'n the same l'ght." Her face turned up a little in his direction. "Why not? You're a wonderful person!" Her voice was so soft and lovely, Berwald, could listen to her for hours. Sweden was doing everything in his power not reach out and grab her and make her his. "I jus don't th'nk they will l'ke me b'ck the same way. I don't want th'ngs to be we'rd b'tw'en us." Begium shook her head and gave him an encouraging smile. "You worry to much." "Nej, I don't", he said with a frown. Bel chuckled even though her feelings were slightly hurt. "Trust me when I say this. The person is extremely lucky to have you like them. You're perfect in every sense." His face filled with worry. "Nej! I've d'ne 'lot of th'ngs. My past 'sn't cle'n nor p'rfect." He shifted as he just realized what she said prior. "Y..you th'nk so?" She paused a moment. "Th't they're l'cky?" Belgium nodded and pulled at his hand.

He stiffened again. Her hand was soft and cool, next to his calloused, hot one. Sweden finally relaxed enough to follow her. "Yes I do." He sighed. "You h'vn't read 'ny history bo'ks have you? Fer some of those ev'nts I p'rsonally ov'r saw th'm and p'rticipated 'n." She chuckled. "I try not to think about those days. You ravaged my lands and my women. You also would have done some serious damage to my brother and I, if Danmark hadn't of stopped you." He swallowed hard. Sweden almost forgot about that. He grew nervous again. She so easily forgave everyone, it astonished him but it didn't mean it was right. He was young and full of ambition. Sweden wanted everything, war, blood, gold, slaves, land. He saw everyone as lesser beings then him, except for the other Nordics back then. "S'rry." He looked away as he swallowed hard. Bel patted his shoulder. "It's alright."

"Come on... Let's get some coffee and you can tell me more about this person." He nodded as he looked dumb founded. Her voice was so sweet but it had a tinge of sadness to it. Sweden hoped by bringing up the past it didn't bother her. As they went down stairs she spoke up after a moment of silence, Sweden was unable to take his eyes off her. "Berwald, you bring up the past, but the past is the past. Isn't it up to the person you like to judge you? Wouldn't it be right for them to judge you for who you are now, instead of what you've done?" Sweden blinked. "Ja, but ev'n now, I cun st'll be scary." She chuckled, it was light hearted, allowing Berwald to relax. He was happy she wasn't dwelling on the past. "Yeah.. but only to Russia and Danmark." Sweden laughed. "True."

They make it to the little kitchen. He had to smile as he watched her make her way to the coffee pot. Sweden sat at the breakfast bar and watched her waltz around, making coffee. He couldn't help but grin. Bel managed to find coffee mugs for the both of them. "Tell me about this person." Her voice was lovely but still, the tone was off a little. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong but he didn't dare ask. "Well they're really swe't. They love f'mily as m'ch as I do. They're a g'od c'ok." She chuckled. "Hm... Well, that leaves England out. What else?" She turned and grabbed the coffee pot.

He leaned forward and continued. "They're g'od w'th kids, v'ry trustw'rthy." Belgium chuckled. "That's awesome. Are they good with pets too? That's important you know." He closed his eyes sipping the hot coffee she just poured. "Ja. Hanatamago will g't lots of love." Bel sat down across from him. Berwald took note that her green eyes didn't have the luster like they usually do. "Are they a he or a she?" Sweden shook his head. "Not telling, it would narrow it down to much." Bel paused to think. "Hmm... They'd also have to like quiet mornings. I know that's important to you." Sweden chuckled as he took a sip. "Th'y don't _h've _to, but it wo'ld be n'ce."

"So who could it be?" Berwald couldn't help but smile. "I'll g've you a h'nt. Th'y're europ'n." Bel nodded. "I als' luv the'r laugh und sm'le." Belgium chuckled. "Ok.. Ok... You have to tell me if I get it right though." He nodded. "Italy?" Sweden shook his head. "France?" Berwald's face twisted as if he bit into something sour so she continued. "Spain?" Sweden dropped his head and shook it again. "Hmm... Are they Nordic?" "Nej." Belgium begun to ponder again as she sipped her coffee. "Russian?" "Nej", his voice had a light chuckle to it. Belgium didn't realize it was her. This game was becoming rather entertaining to him. His greenish blue eyes watched her facial experssions as Bel was narrowing it down. "Oh! Germany!" He almost spit up his coffee and began to cough. "Nej! Nej!" By the sound of that, she could safely assume it wasn't Prussia either. Belgium reached across with a napkin and handed it to him as she was trying to contain her laughter.

That left her and her brother. "My broer?" His eyes grew wide as he shook his head violently. Belgium went to say her name but her voice caught. For some reason she really wanted it to be her but didn't want the disappointment if it wasn't. "Is it... Is it?" That's all that would come out. Berwald could tell she was struggling to say her name. He wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. His nerve built up so he nodded. He even slid his hand to touch her's. He was blushing but she was blushing brighter.

She couldn't look at him. He could tell she was so nervous. Berwald got up and walked around slowly. Bel just stood there in confusion, her head started to get dizzy. Was he playing a game with her, she pondered. He didn't seem the type though, Bel thought. Belgium didn't realize he stepped up close. She could set her chin on his chest if she wanted to. "Bel, l't me be yer p'llar of str'ngth. L't me 'nsure you th't nutt'n will happ'n wh'le I'm here. L't me t'ke care of you." There he said it, it was set in stone. He let out a breath but he was expecting her to turn him away or flee in terror. Berwald wasn't very good with kind of stuff. He could feel the anxiety build up in his chest.

Belgium's emerald green eyes lit up as she was able to find her voice. Her cheeks were rosey red. "Berwald... I don't know what to say." Belgium wanted it so badly to be her and now he was telling her what she hoped to hear. She could feel her knees get weak as he caught her in his large arms. "I'll f'rever be h're fer you." He sighed with relief as she reached out to hug him with wobbly arms. Her legs barely under her. Berwald picked her up and set her down on the counter.

Belgium was visibly shaking. "I f'gured ye'd be run'n in fe'r." She shook her head. "No! I've liked you since I can remember!" Bel turned red at her outburst. Berwald laughed, his laughter vibrated through his chest. It felt good under Belgium's cheek as she laid her head on his chest. Sweden rubbed her back. He enjoyed the feel of her dark green t-shirt under his finger tips. Bel pushed back to look up at him, she was regaining strength from the excitement that coursed through her body. Sweden looked down at her with lust in his eyes. His mouth went dry, as he hesitantly leaned forward. Berwald's hot, dry lips met her cool, soft lips. Bel closed her eyes allowing him to explore her mouth, allowing her hands to slide up his arms and across his shoulders. Bel loved the taste of him, he must have thought the same as he forced his weight on her, laying her back on the counter top. Sweden's mind raced as he explored her smooth skin of her sides with his calloused finger tips. Belgium made a gasp for air as his hands suddenly appeared under her shirt on her ribs. It broke the kiss that Berwald was enjoying so much.

"Vad?" He chuckled as looked down at a stiffened Belgium. "I'm ticklish!" Sweden's laughter was light hearted and soothing to her ears. He relished her image on the counter top. The back kitchen door opened. The unexpecting Spainard was met with two very upset glances at him. "Uh... Ok! You two have fun!" Spain turned on his heels and headed back the other direction. The two couldn't help but to laugh.

Berwald realized something. He didn't lose a Finland, he gained a Belgium. The man never really had Finland, but now he has Belgium who would return every kiss, every touch, every feeling and appreciate it. He never wanted this to end. Belgium hugged herself to him enjoying the fact that finally her feelings were returned. He listened when she spoke, he wasn't afraid to come to her with his thoughts, and he wanted to be with her. For that she would never leave his side. Bel never wanted this to end she thought as she laid her head on his chest, when he stood back up.

"Berwald..." "Ja?" He cupped her cheek. "Don't think this get's you out of taking me to the Eiffle Tower." He laughed. "Wo'ldn't m'ss it fer the w'rld." They both shared a laugh... He was finally happy he had someone to make his family complete and she was happy to be part of a family again...


End file.
